


Long Enough

by 1010nabulation



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hak briefly, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, Massage, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Voyeurism, Yona briefly, Yoon briefly, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Many things pass between the bond of the dragon's blood, including the desire slowly blossoming in Yona.  Her dragons all know it is not them she wants, and take matters into their own hands by falling into each others'.All but one, that is.Zeno reflects on the feelings and old memories Yona's desire awakens in him, long since buried but never forgotten, and wonders if it would not be better to keep his distance...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).



> Novembersmith, I could not get this one prompt in your letter out of my head: that the dragons can all feel when Yona's turned on and don't want to let her know, so they end up having to work it off together. So hot! ...I may have gone a little overboard with it; it ended up much longer than I had expected it to! Thank you for inspiring me so much!

Something that has been building slowly for months, years maybe, comes to a head one summer night as they're all gathered around the campfire having dinner. Zeno feels it. The warmth he's always felt from the little miss sparks high and kindles a heat low in his belly, and he knows the other dragons feel it too.

Throughout the meal the Thunder Beast has been complimenting Yona's prowess with the bow and her bravery in taking down the wild boar that Yoon cooked into the night's meal, teasing her about how hard she got his blood pumping. Hak's flirting is so obvious. Yona scolds him, blushing furiously, but Zeno has not missed the secret smile tugging at her lips. She likes it. Likes _him_. Hak is not the only one whose blood is rushing right now.

The young miss is growing up, discovering herself and her passions, and her dragons all feel that awakening. As their King's blood quickens, so does their own. As it was with Hiryuu, so it is now with Yona. The dragon blood calls out, especially in moments of intense emotion such as this.

As the meal progresses, Hak quiets and they all return to eating, but that heat is still growing in Zeno's belly. Yona is sitting beside Hak, and every so often she steals a spoonful of stew out of his bowl 'as payback for his teasing!'... until Hak starts picking out the best pieces of meat in his serving and silently putting them into her bowl.

What happens next is what stirs the dragon's blood beyond mere heat to pure arousal. Yona protests, and digs around in her bowl, then slowly lifts her spoon to Hak's lips... and feeds him with her own hand. He licks gravy off his lips, and Yona stares wide-eyed. As Yona draws her hand away, Hak takes hold of her wrist, meets her eyes, and licks the spoon clean. Her face flushes, but she does not look away. The pulsing between Zeno's legs echos what Yona must be feeling.

Abruptly, Hakuryuu rises and excuses himself. Even in the flickering, dim light of the fire, Zeno can see the blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Kija thanks Yoon loudly for the meal, and rushes off into the night in the direction of the tents. Seiryuu, too, has stopped eating and is hunched over himself in his seat. Wordlessly, Shin-Ah stands and follows Kija's lead. Only Jae-Ha remains, limbs artfully folded to hide his arousal, though he makes no effort to conceal his gaze—appreciative and half-lidded, clearly enjoying the show Yona and Hak are providing. Zeno himself is seated next to Ryokuryuu, the large bowl of stew in his lap neatly hiding the reactions of his own body.

Yoon critically eyes the scene and decides he's had enough. “Hak can be the one to clean up tonight, as further payback for teasing Yona and chasing Kija and Shin-Ah off,” he declares, setting his bowl down decisively. He brushes himself off and stretches, carefully avoiding looking at Hak and Yona. “It's a nice night for star gazing, so I think I'll sleep outside tonight. Goodnight, you rare beasts.”

Zeno marvels at Yoon's perceptiveness and maturity, not for the first time—the lad just discreetly provided Yona with the privacy she'll no doubt want tonight by leaving the tent he shares with her empty. And should she want company, well...

Hak waves a hand in Yoon's direction as he leaves, not taking his eyes off of Yona. “Go on, then. I'm still hungry.”

Blushing brightly, Yona tears her gaze away just long enough to get out a startled goodnight to Yoon, then mutters to Hak that she's not giving him _all_ of her food. They slip back into their own little world, trading soft words as Yona teases Hak with her spoon.

“The lad has a good idea,” Zeno says, smiling as he rises. “Will Ryokuryu keep Zeno company while he looks at the stars for a bit?”

“You don't both have to leave,” Yona protests, straightening herself so that she is no longer leaning halfway into the Thunder Beast's lap. Hak's arm is wrapped around her back, hand on her hip, and he doesn't make a move to let go (though isn't stopping her from moving, either).

Jae-Ha's brows go up and he laughs. “That's very kind of you, Yona, dear, but I doubt that Hak is as willing to share as you are.” He gives Hak a rather lascivious wink.

“Oh! Are you still hungry, too, Jae-Ha?” Yona asks, all innocence. “There's still stew in the pot!”

“No, no, that won't be necessary,” Jae-Ha says, waving his hand to make sure she stays where she is instead of getting up to fill him a bowl. Under his breath, he mutters huskily, “In any case, I'd want to be the one serving _you_ , Yona.”

There's a dangerous glint in Hak's eyes. Clearly, he heard that. 

Zeno laughs to break the tension and puts a hand on Jae-Ha's arm to pull him away before he gets himself struck by lightning—or thunder, as the case may be. “Come on, the stars!” he says to Jae-Ha. Then, to Yona, “Zeno hopes the miss won't mind if he borrows Ryokuryuu?”

“He's all yours,” the Thunder Beast says, both his smile and his eyes still sharp.

Yona smiles warmly and shakes her head, giving them both a quiet goodnight as Zeno rushes off, dragging Ryokuryuu along with him.

* * *

Once they're out of earshot of the campfire, Jae-Ha sighs and stretches his arms out over his head. He catches Zeno's eye and smiles. “Are we really going star-gazing? Or is there something else you'd rather do with me, old man?”

Zeno laughs. The way this one rushes in reminds him so much of Shu-Ten. “Ryokuryuu is so cute!”

“Cute?” Jae-Ha cocks his head and observes Zeno warmly, hands folded behind his head as they walk together. “Hmm, I can work with that. If 'cute' is what gets you going...”

That gets another laugh out of Zeno. He is quiet, then, his expression soft. He doesn't look at Jae-Ha, but he doesn't have to to know that he's waiting for a response. The trouble is, Zeno isn't sure what to say to him. 

They walk in silence, apart from the soft swishing sound of their feet in the grasses. Finally, Zeno speaks. “Zeno thinks Ryokuryuu should work his energy off with the other young ones.”

“Oh? You can't tell me you don't feel it too... the dragons' blood runs in both our veins. Afraid you won't be able to keep up?” Jae-Ha teases. “Don't worry, I'll go slow.”

Just as mouthy and sharp-witted as the first Ryokuryuu; it makes Zeno smile. He shakes his head, though. “Zeno feels it. It's just something this one has not felt since his wife... and since Hiryuu,” Zeno says, his voice quiet. 

He's stopped walking, staring up at the stars above. Bright sparks of light in the darkness, just as beautiful and sharp as the warm glow of arousal still throbbing in him. And so distant. It's been two thousand years since he last felt desire so intensely. “Zeno was not sure he would ever feel desire like this again... It's an ache this one wants to savor.”

Jae-Ha is quiet. The smile on his face is melancholy as he gazes up into the night sky, then back over at Zeno. His warm hand comes up to rest on Zeno's shoulder. “All right. The offer stands, if you change your mind.”

Zeno reaches up to place his hand over Jae-Ha's, and smiles warmly up at him. “Ryokuryuu is very kind.”

“It would be my pleasure, trust me.” He winks and squeezes Zeno's shoulder before letting his hand slip back to his own side. “I thought _I_ was masochistic, but I don't think even I'd be able to restrain myself for thousands of years.”

Zeno laughs quietly. He is not sure how to tell Ryokuryuu that if it were just the physical sensation, he might indulge. It's his heart he does not trust. Jae-Ha, Kija, Shin-Ah... they aren't Shu-Ten, Gu-En, and Abi. Yona is not Hiryuu. But the thought of lying with Ryokuryuu, with any of the dragons, makes him remember how it was so long ago... how Hiryuu would ask them to come to him with their passion, how they would all give freely of themselves to each other, how warm and safe and loved and _connected_ he felt with all of them in those intimate moments.

Zeno is afraid. Afraid he won't feel enough for these sweet, young dragons who are so different from their long-ago counterparts. Afraid he'll feel _too much_ , only to have time take it all away from him again. Can he bear that loss again? Best not to get too involved. Best to hold himself just enough apart. Best to ache and remember and hold those memories close.

“It is no big deal to Zeno; this one is used to it.” There is a bittersweet sadness in his smile, now, that he hopes Jae-Ha won't notice. “Ryokuryuu should be more worried about his younger brothers. They could use his guidance!”

“That is true enough!” Jae-Ha agrees. “Perhaps I'll give them some hands-on education, if they'll allow it.”

They start back toward the tent together in companionable silence, Zeno trailing Jae-Ha. He watches the muscles move in Ryokuryuu's back and is, once again, reminded of Shu-Ten... Zeno lets his mind wander safely back into the past, into Shu-Ten's strong embrace. Gu-En, Abi, and Hiryuu can't be far behind... .

Zeno stops. “Go on without Zeno, Ryokuryuu. This one will sleep out here tonight.”

Jae-Ha slows, then turns. He looks at Zeno for a long moment, a somber look in his eyes. Then he smiles softly. “If that is what you wish. Will you be all right?”

“Zeno would just like to be alone for while.” He tries a smile. It's brief, but genuine. “Go on! Ryokuryuu should go have fun.”

It's enough to satisfy Jae-Ha. He nods, turns, and then Zeno is alone with his memories.

* * *

Weeks go by, then months, and it becomes very clear (to all the dragons, at least) that Yona is growing more and more aware of her own desires. At first, Hak acted as though he didn't notice the change in Yona's demeanor, the way she looked at him and sought out his company above all others. And, to be fair, Zeno thinks, it was a slow and gradual thing. To anyone not intimately connected by the dragon's blood, it could have been an easy thing to miss.

To the dragons, though, it has been impossible to ignore.

And to their credit, not one of them has said a word about it to Yona. She should enjoy the flowering of her young love, Jae-Ha says, though Zeno catches him casting longing looks at her from time to time. Seiryuu, of course, has kept to himself, and if anything has become even quieter than usual. Kija is the one who has had the most trouble keeping quiet about his feelings, so very like Gu-En in his ardent openness. Keeping a reign on the wild emotions within him must be so difficult, but that admirable resiliency is another quality Hakuryuu possesses. Only when alone with his dragon brothers does he spill his heart out, airing his frustration and longing, and finding comfort in Jae-Ha's embrace, in Shin-Ah's quiet understanding, and in Zeno's cheer.

Zeno deals with his feelings about this as he always has—by hiding them behind a bright smile and cheerful laughter. It's easier that way. He needn't burden these young ones with the ache in his heart. 

The ache in his loins is something he can bear without bothering them, as well, though the young Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu have no qualms about slaking each others' desires. And though Seiryuu is not comfortable joining in, he watches and gets enjoyment from it. Zeno knows all this, partly through what the others have confided to him, partly through observing them—the way they slip out together when the dragon's blood beings to boil, the disheveled and sated looks about them when they return. Jae-Ha has made it quietly clear that Zeno is always welcome to join them. Many times, Kija has tried to insist on it! For Zeno's health, Hakuryuu says, to relieve the tension he must surely be feeling. Zeno always declines: It will not harm Zeno to practice restraint! He does not want to be a bother! The young ones should have their fun!

Zeno has kept his true reasons for abstaining to himself. Jae-Ha has an idea, or can guess at one, at least... he never pressures Zeno, though that sad look in his eyes deepens every time Zeno refuses their invitations. It gets harder to laugh it off every time. Zeno is still scared that he won't be able to get past his memories enough to give these young ones the depth of love they deserve, and still so scared that he _will_ love them too deeply, and it'll end up breaking him...

This particular day, the 'rare beasts' are holding down the camp fort while the miss, Thunder Beast, and young lad are in town securing more supplies. Yoon had declared them too flashy and attention-drawing to be seen about town, and had insisted that Yona wear a drab hooded cape over her bright red hair. Hak had even left his glaive in Kija's care. All precautions they'd taken before on previous trips, with varying levels of success... they were getting better at it, though! Zeno thinks it would have been a perfectly relaxing day, if not for the fact that Yona's blood was awakening a hunger in him yet again.

And in the others, too, of course.

“Jae-Ha,” Kija says, his voice altogether too breathless, even considering he'd just been hauling firewood into the camp. He doesn't have to say another word. They all know what's going on.

Ryokuryuu looks up from his book, meeting the pleading gaze Hakuryuu is directing at him. “You look tense, Kija.” His voice is huskier than usual, lips quirked in a knowing smirk. “I know a massage technique that may help with that...”

“ _Please_ ,” Kija whispers. “You do me first, and I'll return the favor. It might have to be a one-handed, ah, massage, so I don't hurt you--”

“You know I like it rough,” Jae-Ha purrs. He sets his book aside.

“Don't hold back with me, either,” Kija says, his voice stern. He's glaring now. “I'm not some porcelain doll; I can take whatever you give me.”

Jae-Ha hums, a smile on his face. He rises, and begins heading for the tent. “You think you're ready for more? We'll see.”

Briefly, Hakuryuu meets Zeno's eyes, then look away again, his face flushed. He clears his throat. “What about you, Zeno? You should come. A massage would be good for you.”

“This one is fine right here!” Zeno says, smiling up at Kija from his perch on a log beside the burnt-out fire pit they'd used last night. “Zeno will keep watch while everyone takes a break.”

Kija looks like he's about to protest, but loses steam when Jae-Ha places a hand to the small of his back. He loses his train of thought, and shifts his eyes to Seiryuu. “Shin-Ah?”

Even with his face mostly covered, there is an unusual intensity to Shin-Ah's countenance. He nods. “I will follow. Soon.”

That's curious. Seiryuu usually goes with Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu as soon as they ask him to join them. The fact that he is delaying himself is a little alarming to Zeno! Shin-Ah watches Jae-Ha and Kija head off together in the direction of the tents, Jae-Ha getting handsy with a weakly protesting Kija even as they're walking away.

For a long moment, things are very quiet. Zeno can hear the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees overhead, loosing several red and gold leaves to fall down around them. There's a chill in the air that wasn't there a few months ago when this all began.

Finally, Shin-Ah speaks. “Please come with us. I... want Zeno to.”

Zeno's head whips around and he stares openly at Seiryuu. This is the first time he's asked Zeno to join them.

A laugh bubbles out of Zeno before he can really think about it. It does nothing to quell the sharp pang of longing he feels. Seiryuu. Abi... Shin-Ah has none of the sharp edges Abi had, but his vulnerability when he does show it is as breathtaking. Zeno would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want Shin-Ah, too. But how much of that is his desire for Abi spilling through?

“Zeno is flattered, Seiryuu, but... this one can't.” How much is he willing to say? Zeno doesn't know. He smiles, but hard as he tries, it's tinged with sorrow. “It wouldn't be fair. To you. To Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu too. Zeno is afraid that he belongs in the past... You should be with the young ones, Seiryuu.”

“Please,” Shin-Ah repeats. He's gotten up now, to stand before Zeno with his hand outstretched. “There is distance between us. I don't like it. It... scared me too, at first, to do... all this. But I don't want to be left behind. I don't want you to be left behind, Zeno.”

“Oh, Seiryuu.” Zeno knows how hard it must have been for this young one to get all those words out. At the best of times, Shin-Ah is not very good at expressing himself. But he has such a heart. Zeno remembers back to when Shin-Ah welcomed possession by the trapped former Seiryuu's ghost at the old, abandoned underground Seiryuu village, giving up his very being just because he knew what it was like to be left in the dark, alone, lonely and yearning for light and life. He is trying to save Zeno the same way, in his own quiet way. This boy's heart is too, too big. It makes Zeno's chest hurt.

Zeno bows his head. How can he refuse? It would be cruel, when Seiryuu is reaching out to him. Maybe just this once, he'll join the others. He can watch, like Seiryuu, and not engage. It'll be all right.

“Okay. Let's go,” Zeno says, smiling as he takes Shin-Ah's hand and rises.

* * *

“Ah! Yes! Oh, Jae-Ha, don't stop, don't you dare stop!” Inside the tent, Kija is lying on his stomach, back arching as Jae-Ha works his hands over the pale expanse of Kija's muscular back. He really is getting a massage!

Zeno has to laugh. “Hakuryuu is so loud! Ryokuryuu must be quite skilled.”

Both Kija and Jae-Ha stop what they're doing and look up at the sound of Zeno's voice. Zeno gives a small wave, taking a seat just inside the tent. Shin-Ah carefully sits beside him.

“Zeno is here?” Kija sounds both breathless and surprised. He moves to rise, but is held down by Jae-Ha's powerful dragon leg. “Zeno is here! Let me up, you big oaf!”

“What, so you can scare him off with your overenthusiasm? I thought you didn't want me to stop? You're staying right where you are,” Jae-Ha teases, leaning into Kija and carefully pressing him further down into the bedding beneath them. His pants, the only thing he is wearing anymore, are undone, his hardness swinging free as he crouches over Hakuryuu. Kija moans as Jae-Ha's fingers dig into the taut muscles of his shoulders once again.

“Yes, keep going!” Zeno encourages with a grin. “This one doesn't mean to interrupt, so please continue.”

Shin-Ah makes a soft noise of assent, then licks his lips.

So Jae-Ha continues his ministrations, moving to straddle Kija's thighs as he works Kija's muscles with his hands. Kija is naked beneath him, Zeno notices. It's dim in the tent, and Kija's skin is so pale and his usual attire so white that it took him a while to realize it. It warms his heart to see them so comfortable with each other. They had started out so at odds and really have come so far! He thinks he is beginning to understand the closeness Shin-Ah didn't want him to miss out on.

“Look at you, you're so radiant you practically glow,” Jae-Ha whispers, smoothing his hands reverently all the way down Kija's back from his shoulders down to the soft curve of his backside. “So gorgeous, Kija.”

Kija sighs, relaxing so much he nearly melts into the blankets. “Flatterer.”

“Is it flattery if it's the truth?” These words he leans in to mouth against one of the scars on Kija's back, then moves to kiss each one. It makes Kija shiver.

“Mphh... you don't have to be so gentle with me. Didn't I tell you earlier I'm not a porcelain doll?” Kija murmurs, face half-buried in a pillow. His expression is blissful, though, as Jae-Ha traces his fingers up those scars so softly and reverently.

Jae-Ha laughs. “Kija's words and body language don't match up,” he says, casting a glance at Zeno and Shin-Ah, “'You don't have to be gentle', he says, but when I do get a little rough with him--” He pauses to demonstrate, leaning in to bite at the soft join of Kija's neck and shoulder. Kija immediately yelps and tenses up, “-- _that_ is the reaction I get.”

“N-not fair! I wasn't expecting it,” Kija protests weakly, trying to turn his head enough to glare at Ryokuryuu.

“Forgive me, Kija dear; I find it much more beautiful to treat you sweetly,” Jae-Ha whispers into Kija's ear, then laves at the marks his teeth left in Kija's skin, kissing the spot tenderly. Kija's hands clench in the blankets and he whimpers, his hips grinding into the bedding.

Beside Zeno, Shin-Ah gasps softly. From what Zeno can tell, he is watching intently from behind his mask, lips slightly parted. Zeno wishes he knew a way to help Seiryuu unleash that passion he knows is bottled up inside, but this young one will need time to come out of his shell, out from behind his mask. It makes him think of Abi, in his later years—dear Abi, so full of passion, had shut his heart away after Hiryuu was laid to rest. Zeno hadn't been able to draw him out again, but this young one... that spark is there. With enough space and enough patient coaxing, this young Seiryuu could be tempted out, to live and love freely as his heart so clearly wants to.

Zeno reaches out to Shin-Ah, taking his hand in his own. It's shaking, warm to the touch, clammy. Shin-Ah's fingers wrap around his, holding on tightly. Seiryuu takes a breath and lets it out slowly, relaxing minutely against Zeno's side.

“Ahhh, more, Jae-Ha! Stop _teasing_ already,” Kija says, finally getting enough leverage to push himself up with his dragon arm. He flips over to level a lustful glare at Jae-Ha, cheeks flushed and silken hair sticking to his face.

“Such impatience, Kija. And if I don't comply?” Jae-Ha asks, slowly and deliberately trailing his hands down Kija's chest now. When his hands reach his belly, he slides them to either side, caressing Kija's thighs instead of the hard organ between them. It's a challenge and an invitation. In this give-and-take, it seems Jae-Ha has decided it's time for the balance to shift.

Bright heat flares in Kija's eyes, and he leans in to kiss Jae-Ha, a hard crash of lips. “Must I insist?”

Jae-Ha's breath catches in his throat. “You know what I want. Use me.”

And Kija does. He takes Jae-Ha's ponytail in his human hand and gives it a rough yank, pulling Jae-Ha's head down until he's right above Kija's straining member. Jae-Ha's hiss of pain as his hair is pulled turns into an impassioned groan. Looking up at Kija in lustful bliss as he lowers himself onto his belly, he takes Kija into his mouth.

Kija makes a very pretty picture, propped up on his dragon arm, chest heaving, legs splayed and shaking, head tipped back. Jae-Ha is clearly enjoying himself just as much, if not more than Kija—head bobbing eagerly, fingers kneading Kija's thighs, moaning each time Kija's fingers tense and pull in his long hair, his hips grinding against the blankets beneath him.

Zeno feels his own arousal spike, and from the death grip Shin-Ah has on his hand now and the sound of his harsh breathing, he must feel it too. Seiryuu... Zeno wants to comfort him, make him feel good, help him release all that pent-up need. Maybe engaging is okay if he's not doing it for himself, if it's for Seiryuu, if it's just... just a kiss.

Without thinking further, he leans over and presses his lips fervently to Shin-Ah's. Seiryuu gasps—Zeno feels the rush of warm air against his lips—but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he clasps Zeno's hand harder in his, pulling him closer. Ardent as it is, the kiss is tentative at first, just a press of lips, a trading of heated breath. Hesitantly, Shin-Ah's tongue darts out to taste Zeno's lips. Zeno meets him, opening his mouth to let him in, shuddering as Seiryuu becomes bolder and slides his tongue against Zeno's own. That's good. So good.

Shin-Ah's hands come up to card through Zeno's hair, making the medallion and beads tied in it jingle. Zeno can't help making a small noise of want. He hadn't realized just how sweet it would feel to touch and be touched... just a kiss! A kiss has his own hands shaking as he reaches for Shin-Ah, sliding them beneath his heavy coat, trying his best to reach bare skin.

He's failing spectacularly. Giggles bubble up before he can stop them, and he pushes at Shin-Ah's coat as though it'll help at all. “Seiryuu is like the most well-wrapped present,” he breathes. “Zeno can't get to what's inside no matter how hard this one tries!”

Shin-Ah huffs out a small laugh. With no hesitation at all, he shifts to remove his coat, shedding the heavy garment and revealing the thin undershirt beneath. That and his pants stay on, and the mask of course, but it's a start. In reciprocation, Zeno, too, takes off his shirt.

“Wow,” Zeno breathes, leaning back in to smooth his hands over Shin-Ah's toned arms and chest. “Seiryuu is so strong.”

Stronger than Abi had been, larger and broader and more powerful, and yet so restrained in his movements. Shyer by far, as well. Shin-Ah turns his face away at the compliment.

“Zeno is sorry, this one can't help admiring Seiryuu,” Zeno says gently, placing a hand to what he can reach of Shin-Ah's cheek to encourage him to turn and face him again. “May this one kiss Seiryuu again?”

Shin-Ah nods, and closes the distance between them himself. The kiss is more impassioned this time, less tentative, deeper and hotter. Zeno can't help it, his hands are all over Shin-Ah, and without even meaning to, he ends up in Seiryuu's lap. Shin-Ah's arms are around his waist, holding him close, and he can feel his own arousal pressing against Seiryuu's through their pants. As eager as he is, Shin-Ah is very careful with Zeno, handling him gently, kissing him slowly and so thoroughly it makes Zeno's head spin.

A low whistle breaks their concentration, pulling them out of their exploration of each other. When Zeno looks over, Jae-Ha has a lazy grin on his face and is lounging beside Kija, who is also staring raptly at Zeno and Shin-Ah from where he lies, languid and sated in the blankets. Oh. Wow, Zeno did not even notice them finish! His attention was focused elsewhere...

“I didn't mean to interrupt,” Jae-Ha says. “You just both look so delicious.”

Kija nods in agreement. “Shin-Ah! Can I have a kiss too? And with Zeno?”

“Don't be greedy, Kija. Let them have their fun.” Jae-Ha cards his fingers through Kija's hair, leaning in to nip at his ear. “Was I not enough to satisfy you?”

“My heart is big enough for everyone! I have enough love to share with Zeno and Shin-Ah as well.” Kija pouts at Jae-Ha, rolling over so he isn't facing him at all anymore. “I'm not greedy.”

Hakuryuu is too cute! Zeno looks to Shin-Ah questioningly, wondering if it would be okay to invite Kija to join them or if that would upset Shin-Ah. Seiryuu's expression is as unreadable as ever, but he looks from Zeno to Kija and then gives a tiny nod.

The look of surprise on Kija's face brings a smile to Zeno's. Shin-Ah stretches out an arm to him and beckons. In a heartbeat, Kija gets up and rushes over. They're both bowled over by Kija's enthusiastic hug, and Zeno laughs as both he and Seiryuu are peppered with tiny kisses.

“Jae-Ha,” Shin-Ah says, beckoning to him as well with Kija still clinging to him.

The plainly stunned look on Jae-Ha's face before he can smooth the reaction away betrays how little he was expecting the invitation. The smile that rises to his lips once he's sure Shin-Ah wants him to come too is genuinely touched. It makes Zeno's chest ache.

Soon, they're all a tangle of limbs and lips and tongues, taking turns kissing each other all in a pile together. Zeno is still in Shin-Ah's lap, Kija to his left and Jae-Ha to his right. He can feel Shin-Ah's body reacting to the attention, their arousals still pressed together. Kija kisses Shin-Ah so very tenderly, letting him take the lead so he never pushes too far in his enthusiasm. Jae-Ha, too, is gentle with Shin-Ah, but pushes his boundaries a little further... doing things with his teeth and tongue that make Shin-Ah gasp.

Zeno himself is quickly becoming overwhelmed. It's different, being intimate with these young ones; new and sweet. While he can't help the memories of the first generation dragons flowing through his mind, his heart is full of love for Kija, Jae-Ha, and Shin-Ah—he wants them for who they are now, not who their ancestors were. Kija is headstrong and eager, like Gu-En, but so careful and tender as he kisses Zeno. Jae-Ha is skilled and steady and knows just how to touch Zeno to provoke a reaction, like Shu-Ten: teeth tugging at his lower lip as they kiss, hands roaming to pinch a nipple and make him gasp and then dipping down to give his rear a squeeze... but he's far more graceful and easy with affection, whispering sweet words of admiration to Zeno; so different from his ancestor's brash loudness. And dear Shin-Ah, so cautious and yet so full of passion, like Abi, but with a quiet strength that is absolutely all his own. 

There are similarities that make Zeno's heart ache for those he'll never see again, but these young ones are so beautiful for who they are that he doesn't know how he ever could have thought he'd be too caught up in memories of the first generation to focus on the dear ones right in front of him, entwined with him. They won't allow it. Zeno is grateful. And his fear of caring too much? That one is still very real and raw, but Zeno is fairly certain he is already too far gone to try and avoid getting close to them now.

Long before he shared his body with them, he had already let them deeply into his heart... he realizes that now.

“Zeno?” It's Shin-Ah's voice, the set of his mouth a concerned line. Shin-Ah's hands come to his face, wiping hot wetness away.

When did he start crying? Zeno blinks and more tears fall. He laughs wetly. “Zeno is fine. Really.”

Kija stops sucking at Shin-Ah's bare shoulder to look Zeno in the eye, all worry now that he's noticed something is wrong. At almost the same moment, Jae-Ha's hands still where they were beginning to slip beneath the waistband of Zeno's pants. Nothing is wrong! Zeno just... _feels_ too much.

“Don't stop. Please,” Zeno whispers. That's the last thing he wants to do, even though the tears won't stop.

“If this is too much, perhaps we should?” Jae-ha is hugging him from behind now, hands caressing his hair soothingly. Shin-Ah makes a noise of agreement. Kija nods decisively.

Haha! That only makes Zeno cry harder. They're all so thoughtful, so selfless when they think one of their own is in trouble. They're all so precious to him. “No. Zeno just... loves you all. It's more than this one can contain! But... but it doesn't mean this one wants to stop. Please.”

Kija wraps his arms as far around Shin-Ah, Zeno, and Jae-Ha as he possibly can and hugs for all he's worth (being careful of the strength of his dragon arm, of course). “I love you all, too!”

Jae-Ha laughs softly, nuzzling at Zeno's neck, kissing and sucking just enough to send a pulse of desire straight through Zeno to his aching core. “The feeling is absolutely mutual.”

Shin-Ah finds Zeno's hand and squeezes it, clearly communicating without words the depth of his emotion. Then he leans in to press a firm kiss to Zeno's lips, and the tension melts out of Zeno. This is all he wants. Just to love and be loved by this wonderful young ones, for as long as he can have them.

As Zeno and Shin-Ah share passionate kisses, Kija and Jae-Ha resume the exploration of their bodies, hands caressing every inch of bared skin they can find. Jae-Ha's clever hands manage to slip into Zeno's pants to cup and squeeze his rear, and Zeno can't help arching into the touch. The grinding of his hips presses his arousal hard against Shin-Ah's and he cal feel Shin-Ah gasp and grind back. Kija has turned his attention to Shin-Ah and is urging him on both with his words and with his hands.

“Come on, just a little more. You're close, aren't you, Shin-Ah? Go on and let go; I've got you, and so do Zeno and Jae-Ha,” Kija whispers.

Though the words are meant for Shin-Ah, they affect Zeno just as much. They've got him. He can let go, give in to the overwhelming feelings coursing through him, because Kija, Shin-Ah, and Jae-Ha are all here to catch him and hold him together. He is not alone.

“Zeno, can I...,” Shin-Ah whispers, hesitantly. “...touch you?”

Zeno's voice is still watery, but there is a heated urgency to it too. “Yes! Yes, Shin-Ah, please...”

With shaking hands, Shin-Ah reaches between them and starts trying to undo Zeno's pants. It's hard; they're too close, too entangled. Zeno laughs and shifts in an attempt to give him more space.

“Here, let me.” Jae-Ha's hands are deft as he reaches around to assist.

“Oh! Yes, a good idea; I can do that too... okay, Shin-Ah?” As soon as he gets a nod for confirmation, Kija is helping to undo Shin-Ah's pants too.

It's too funny! Zeno lets out a hearty laugh, a few more tears escaping. These sweet, ridiculous young ones are helping him and Shin-Ah undress in the middle of sex like it's the most natural thing that could have occurred! Soon, Jae-Ha and Kija are joining in the laughter, and even Shin-Ah cracks a smile.

He's still grinning at Shin-Ah by the time both of them are finally bared enough to continue with what they were doing. Both he and Shin-Ah are achingly hard. “Please,” Zeno whispers. “Keep going.”

Shin-Ah pulls Zeno back into his lap until they're flush against each other again. Then he licks his lips, and wraps a hand around both of them at once. Zeno moans, his head tipping back to rest against Jae-Ha's shoulder. Shin-Ah's hand is hot and roughly callused, slicking up with their own copious pre-fluids as he pumps both their straining members from tip to root. It's amazing! Pleasure more intense than he's experienced in hundreds, thousands?, of years courses through Zeno.

“Beautiful,” Jae-Ha whispers.

Shin-Ah is panting now, the stroke of his hand already becoming erratic. It won't be long. Much as Zeno wants this to last forever, he knows Seiryuu is young and painfully new to this, and what matters most is that the young one finds as much pleasure as possible. He knows Seiryuu has been denied the loving touch of another for too long already. And he himself is so close...

“That's it, you're doing so well,” Kija murmurs against Shin-Ah's neck, supporting him from behind.

Three, four more desperate pumps of his fist and Shin-Ah tenses all over, spilling copiously onto his own stomach and hand, member pulsing against Zeno's own. In that moment he feels the bond between the four of them, blood and soul, tug at his very core. It's enough to tip Zeno over, too, and he grits his teeth as his whole body shakes, coming harder than he has for longer than he can even remember.

Oh. Zeno is crying again. Good tears! He wraps his arms around Shin-Ah and hugs him as tightly as his wobbly limbs will allow. Shin-Ah holds him, still catching his breath. Then there are hands all over him, caressing him, petting him, and lips pressing soft butterfly kisses to his hair and arms and back. Kija and Jae-Ha and Shin-Ah... his dear young dragons. Zeno's heart is so full it is overflowing.

The only thing missing is Yona. He is sure they all wish she were here too... maybe someday. The miss is only just discovering herself, and right now she clearly only wants Hak. That is fine and right and good. But perhaps in the future, when she has come into her own... maybe she'll want to be with her dragons too. Probably not as desperately much as they wish to be with her. But who knows what the future will bring? It's a story still unfolding.

Zeno intends to savor it for as long as he possibly can.

And in the meantime, they all have each other—Kija, Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Zeno himself... they'll always be just a heartbeat away. This 'always' may not truly be forever, but that's exactly why Zeno will cherish each moment they have together.

This is enough. More than enough.

More than Zeno ever thought he'd have again in his interminably long life.


End file.
